Grand Court of Sebelkeh (mission)
Category:Nightfall_missions Mission Objectives & Rewards Tahlkora must be in your party to enter this mission. Objectives The Altar of Lyssa must not be captured by the Blasphemy. *Capture the torment rifts guarded by the Margonites. Stand near a rift to claim it. ... of 3 rifts captured. Rewards The rewards for this mission are based on how fast you complete the mission. Walkthrough In the Grand Court of Sebelkeh, you must capture the enemy rifts that routinely spawn Margonites, while fending off a demon called The Blasphemy. Do not allow The Blasphemy to capture the Altar of Lyssa at the center of the map, for it will cause an automatic forfeiting of the mission. Meanwhile, you must attack and capture the three enemy rifts by standing near each of them in turn. *At the beginning of the mission, it is advised for human parties to wait until all the players have loaded before stepping out of the ring. *Players need to move to the center immediately once they step out of the ring as the Margonites converge on it from three directions. Not doing so could cause the party to lose control of the Altar of Lyssa, which will fail the mission. *For each rift you destroy, the frequency in which The Blasphemy spawns is increased exponentially. The Blasphemy periodically uses a special skill to summon multiple Unbound Energies, which become very deadly in concert with his Last Rites of Torment skill. *Every time you kill The Blasphemy his body explosion will cast the Last Rites of Torment hex. For 12 seconds, if you are the target of ANY attack or spell, you receive 50 chaos damage. *The moment The Blasphemy dies, the timer counting down his resurrection begins so its possible to have both hard hitting Unbound Energies and The Blasphemy running around the map. To resolve this, kill the Unbound Energies before killing the new Blasphemy, or the Unbound Energies' high firing rate will immediately spike players hexed with Last Rites of Torment! Tips and Strategy General Tips *Rifts: Have your party stand directly beneath each rift to close them quickly. The Blasphemy himself will sometimes ignore capturing the center rift, and instead try to resurrect a side rift. *Keep an eye on the rift meter at the upper left corner. *The biggest mistake people make in this mission is killing the Blasphemy too early. DO NOT KILL BLASPHEMY UNLESS HE IS ABOUT TO CAPTURE THE CENTER RIFT. Skills *Inspired Hex is extremely useful. The Last Rites of Torment hex can be removed with Inspired hex and yield an energy gain--but because it is a special monster hex that can not be 'inspired', Inspired Hex will remain on your skill bar rather than be replaced. A mesmer primary or secondary can bring this skill to easily and quickly remove the Last Rites of Torment hex, with minimal energy use. *Bring Lightbringer's Gaze to help deal with the Margonites. It is a Lightbringer (2) skill (available to all classes) from the Seeker of Whispers at the Chantry of Secrets. *Use Echo before Lightbringer's Gaze for twice the fun. *Unbound Energies are vulnerable to Lightbringer's Gaze, dealing ±230 damage to them. *Bring a skill interrupt to disable Torment Claw's powerful Torment Slash. *Equip Melonni with Avatar of Grenth to easily remove the annoying Spellbreaker from the enemy monks. Cast Watchful Intervention on several individuals. Using heroes and henchmen for masters - Bring Tahlkora(Protective Spirit, Light of Deliverance, Divine Intervention, Remove Hex), a Minion Master(Flesh Golem, Shambling Horror, Bone Fiend, Blood of Master), 2 henchman healers (Mhenlo and Khim). It is highly recommended that you bring a interrupt ranger with broadhead arrow to deal with enemy monks & torment claws. Step by Step walkthrough *Plant a flag at the center altar. *Kill enemy necromancer directly in front of you. *The enemy monk healer at the left will have moved up to the altar now. Kill the monk. *Keep killing enemies in the order of: monk->elementalist->necromancer->mesmer->paragon->rest *Once enemies stop rushing the center, and the Blasphemy spawns, immediately rush to a side rift away from the Blasphemy. Interrupt and kill torment claws first and then kill the enemy monk. Plant a flag underneath the rift to gather your henchman to close the rift. Ignore the Blasphemy at center while doing all of this. *If you are fast enough, you can move on and kill most of the enemy at 2nd side rift before returning to the Blasphemy at the center. Otherwise, kill Blasphemy at center and the energy balls that spawn afterwards. *Repeat closing side rifts and Blasphemy. *If the blasphemy tries to resurrect a side portal, set one of your heroes to "passive/peace" mode. and plant its flag beside the Blasphemy. This will stop the Blasphemy from resurrecting the portal and give you all the time you need to kill everything else before finishing him off. Notes *Call targets. (Default key is ctrl-space) *At the beginning, the kill rate is very slow. But once the Minion Master gets the minions up, your kill rate will be considerable faster. *Try to keep the minions stay away from the Blasphemy unless he is about to capture the center. Minions will not follow your target calls and might kill him too early. *Lightbringer gaze can provide a very usable interrupt against torrent claws. *Using the above methods, the author has finished the mission multiple times under 7min even without lightbringer gaze. Creatures Monsters Demons *Margonites ** 24 Margonite Executioner ** 24 Margonite Bowmaster ** 24 Margonite Cleric ** 24 Margonite Warlock ** 24 Margonite Seer ** 24 Margonite Sorcerer ** 24 Margonite Reaper ** 24 Margonite Ascendant ** 27 The Blasphemy Other *24 Torment Claw Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: The Kodash Bazaar. *To continue the storyline, take on the following Primary Quest: Attack at the Kodash.